EnTrey as "Cody" (Camp Drama)
17:24 TranscriptBot ae07ab24@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.171.36 has joined #BADONKADONKS 17:25 <@Mygeto> All right. 17:25 <@Mygeto> Let's get started. 17:25 Yes, let's. 17:25 <@Mygeto> Hi, EnTrey. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 17:25 My name is EnTrey, and I will be auditioning for the parts of Tyler and Cody. 17:26 <@Mygeto> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Cody, and then you can audition for Tyler right after. 17:26 Alrighty. 17:26 <@Mygeto> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 17:26 Okay. 17:27 <@Mygeto> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 17:27 Shoot. 17:27 <@Mygeto> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 17:27 I'd say I'm an 8.5. 17:27 <@Mygeto> All right, nice. 17:27 <@Mygeto> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 17:28 I'll be a... 7. To be honest. 17:28 <@Mygeto> Aight, no shame. 17:28 <@Mygeto> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:28 Not at all. Do people EVER answer yes to that? 17:28 Even if I were racist, I wouldn't say so. 17:28 <@Mygeto> Thankfully not. 17:29 <@Mygeto> But you never know. 17:29 <@Mygeto> All right, moving on. 17:29 <@Mygeto> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 17:29 Okay. 17:29 Go ahead. 17:29 <@Mygeto> Remember these are for Cody. 17:29 Of course. 17:29 <@Mygeto> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 17:30 <@Mygeto> (That your answer for both?) 17:30 I do plan to flirt A LOT, like Cody would, but I don't expect to really get a girlfriend. 17:30 <@Mygeto> Ah, all right. 17:30 <@Mygeto> Nice. 17:30 <@Mygeto> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 17:30 Not really. I'll stay pervy, nerdy, but a nice guy. 17:31 Classic Cody. 17:31 <@Mygeto> All right, nice. 17:31 <@Mygeto> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 17:31 I believe I'll be a protagonist, an underdog really. 17:31 <@Mygeto> Nice. 17:31 <@Mygeto> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 17:32 Hold on, on Mac. 17:32 Having trouble copy and pasting. xD 17:32 <@Mygeto> No worries. 17:33 My God. 17:34 Ugh... Would you be able to just go to my userpage? 17:34 I'm so sorry. 17:34 This is my brother's computer. 17:34 (I can get it.) 17:34 (Just let me post it here for transcript purposes.) 17:35 Thanks, TranscriptBot! 17:35 What a friendly guy. 17:35 (I know. ^_^) 17:35 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AEnTrey 17:35 (There. Mygeto, do your job. :@) 17:35 (You wouldn't say that if you really knew him. @En) 17:35 <@Mygeto> (:@) 17:35 (... shut UP.) 17:35 <@Mygeto> All right. 17:35 (MAKE ME) 17:35 (:O) 17:36 <@Mygeto> Great. Your character for your scene is character. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 17:36 <@Mygeto> *Tyler 17:36 EnTrey has changed nick to Cody12 17:36 That oughtta do. 17:36 Hey, Tyler, sup 'bro'? 17:36 Nothihg much bro, have you seen the babes on this island?! 17:37 They are pretty hot. ;) 17:37 I know, right! 17:37 Casting sure did it's job. 17:37 I've got my eye on that blonde girl, Lindsay. 17:37 They sure did man. ;) 17:37 :| 17:37 What? 17:37 Bro, you better back off. >_> 17:37 I saw er first. 17:37 *her 17:37 Did I forget to wear deoderant again? 17:37 :@ 17:37 Oh, Lindsay... 17:37 Well... I guess I'll back off. 17:38 You probably would beat me up. 17:38 And I'm sure Heather will be a good replacement. 17:38 Or Gwen. Or Bridgette. Or Courtney. 17:38 Heather, she is scary. D: 17:38 Nah, she digs me. 17:38 Not even I'm stupid enough to believe that. 17:38 Well, I AM stupid enough. 17:39 And confident. 17:39 You'll see. 17:39 Whatever man. >_> 17:39 She'll be all over me. 17:39 <@Mygeto> We'll end the scene here. 17:39 Alright. 17:39 Shall I shift to Tyler mode? 17:39 <@Mygeto> Mmmhmm. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions